Parts of a Heart
by DarkAceInfinity
Summary: Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas. Three different people, all connected to one boy. Short fic and if there is a sequel it will be longer. Slight SoRiku.


Parts of a Heart

WARNING: Spoilers of KH2 and KH Birth by Sleep

Slight SoRiku

Alone

Alone… Broken… Dead..

What is the difference? All three cause pain.

I stood alone on the top of Memory's Skyscraper, looking at the empty street below. I no longer have any friends; they've all expired and are long gone. Even my once best friend Axel exists no more.

I'm the last Nobody of Organisation XIII in existence, still living and breathing.

_-Why am I alive?_

My Somebody's name is Sora. We don't look that much alike or even act the same. He's always so happy, so positive, so naïve.

He defeated Xemnas with his best friend and an old foe of mine; Riku. They went through the Door to Light soon after and returned to their homeland; Destiny Islands.

_-Why am I here?_

The last thing I remember is seeing Namine through Kairi and then I'm here, by myself.

I looked at my body to find my old black Unknown cloak. I could feel my old silver pendant shaped like an X hanging loosely around my neck.

_-Did something happen to Sora?_

A throbbing sensation suddenly came to my head. Instantly I put a hand to massage my temple. I gasped as I felt something gently banging against my ribcage. A heart?

_-I need to see Sora. _

I turned around and used my free hand to cast open a portal of darkness. I walked through and sighed.

_-Maybe he should be the Nobody instead of me._

Broken

Alone… Broken… Dead..

What is the difference? All three cause pain.

Not all injuries are physical though.

-_Huh? Where am I?_

My eyes flickered around the unfamiliar white room curiously.

-_Shouldn't I be in that boy's heart, asleep?_

I sat up straight on the strange, white, throne-like chair I was sitting on.

-_What was his name again?_

I got off the chair slowly and walked towards the white,  
double-door slowly and cautiously.

-_I think his name was…_

I pushed the doors open and I was momently blinded by the intense light emitting from the next room. I shielded my eyes slightly with my arm and walked forward. As soon as my eyes adjusted I put my arm down slowly and looked around the new room. The room was like the first one; completely white.

-_Sora.._

I spun around, inspecting the room for any clue on why I was here.

-_Just where am I?_

My eyes were met by another flash of blinding light and I could hardly feel my body anymore.

Dead

Alone… Broken… Dead..

What is the difference? All three cause pain.

Not all injuries are physical though.

Some wounds can heal, some cannot.

-_Where the fuck am I?_

I crossed my arms in annoyance as I realized that I was at my old Master's homeland, Destiny Islands.

-_What a pathetic, small world_.

I was thankful that it was night-time, I hate this world's warm weather. I growled as I noticed that my helmet was still gone.

-_Wait. Didn't Ventus destroy me?_

I sneered as I thought about the weak boy but then I frowned.

-_How could I let myself be defeated by a kid like him?_

I glared at the starry, night sky.

-_If I'm alive then he must be as well. I will make him forge the X-blade with me this time!_

I curled my hands into fists and clenched them.

_-There's no way he can stop me this time!_

I sat down on the roof of the wooden hut that I had appeared on.

-_First I need to find out where he is._

I looked at the shoreline as I heard voices coming from there.

A boy with silver hair and piercing aquamarine eyes and a shorter boy with gravity-defying, brown hair were looking at to sea.

They laughed and were standing close together.

-_How sappy_.

To my disgust, their hands intertwined together.

-_Wait! The younger boy…_

I looked closely at the brunet and my eyes widened.

-_Can he be, Ventus' successor? The boy that let him into his heart and never got the official ceremony to get the Keyblade?_

My eyes flickered to the older teen.

-_Terra's successor._

I cast my eyes back to the younger boy and I grinned.

-_I can use him to my advantage._

Finish

AC: Small I know but I felt like writing a small story to break my writing block. I might have made a few mistakes to do with the actual KH story so tell me what I messed up on and I'll try to fix it.

This is also a different writing style than my normal one and most of my other stories are longer.

Have an early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

There might be a sequel if I get enough reviews/comments.

DAI out.


End file.
